


Red

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Safeword Use, Safewords, Soft sex, this isn't so much smut as hurt/comfort in a sex scene lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Post-Break (by Ayri), Virgil safewords with Janus.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087271) by [sesiran (Ayri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayri/pseuds/sesiran). 



> This won't make much sense if you don't read Break by Ayri. For some reason, I couldn't get this scene out of my head so I got permission to write it.

Virgil cupped Janus’ face as they kissed slowly, the blankets loosely wrapped around their waists. Virgil sat in his lap, and they grinded together lazily, soft moans pouring between their kisses. 

Virgil let out a little whine as Janus’ fingers brushed against his prostate. He broke the kiss to drop his head against Janus’ shoulder, pressing breathless kisses to his neck. Janus chuckled and pressed deeper. One arm wrapped around Virgil’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“I’m ready,” Virgil breathed. “I’m ready.” 

Janus kissed the side of his head. “‘Sure?”

“Mhm. Please.” 

Janus grabbed his hips and helped Virgil lift himself over Janus’ cock. They gently, slowly sunk Virgil down until he reached the base, his back arched. 

Janus kissed down Virgil’s chest. Virgil grabbed the back of his head and rocked his hips lazily, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“So good,” Janus panted. “You’re so pretty, Virgil, I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

They rocked together, gradually picking up the pace, their moans echoing louder throughout the bedroom. Janus’ A/C blew loud, the television they abandoned chattering quietly in the background. Janus ran his hands up Virgil’s back, soft and gentle in fear of hurting his scars. 

Janus’ nail nicked a bumpy ridge of scar tissue. Virgil’s heart jolted as he arched his back. 

“Sorry,” Janus panted, placing his hands firmly on Virgil’s shoulders, “I’m sorry, are you okay?”

“M’fine.” Virgil picked up the pace as his head swam. 

Janus’ thrusts grew harder, more erratic as they both neared their release. Sweat beaded on Virgil’s forehead. Janus’ soft grip on his shoulders became constricting, and though Janus made no move to maneuver him Virgil still felt like he was being forced down to take the thrusts. He gritted his teeth as his body quickly fell into panic mode. He stopped meeting Janus’ thrusts and let out a little whimper as his vision blurred. 

“Red,” he gasped, “red, red, red-”

Janus immediately helped Virgil pull off and settled him against the headboard, wrapping the blanket around his waist. “What’s wrong, are you okay? Do you need water?”

He fumbled on the bedside table as Virgil nodded shakily. Janus opened the bottle for him and helped him drink, eyes wide with worry. 

“What can I do? Do you need anything?”

Virgil gulped a few sips of water and shrunk in on himself. He stuttered for a moment before managing, “Hold me?” 

Janus pulled Virgil into his arms, cuddling him against Janus’ side so he had clear room to escape if he felt the need. Virgil caught his breath as he nuzzled into Janus’ shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” he said after a few minutes, voice breaking, “I’m sorry, I ruined it-”

“Hey.” Janus tipped his head up and pressed their foreheads together. “Don’t apologize. You didn’t ruin anything.”

He laughed weakly, eyes watering. “I literally did. If I just held out a minute or two longer-”

“No.” Janus pressed a light kiss to his mouth. “Virgil… I don’t think you understand how…  _ Happy _ I am that you safeworded.” 

Virgil’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What? Why?”

“Because you trust me.” He brushed Virgil’s sweaty bangs back. “It’s such a goddamn relief knowing you trust me enough to safeword if you need to. I’m  _ happy _ , and I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Virgil swallowed. “O-oh… I’m okay.” 

“You sure?”

He nodded. He set the water bottle back on the table and curled into him. “Yeah. I’m okay. Do you… Want to continue?”

“Do  _ you _ ?” He asked doubtfully. 

He hesitated. “No.” 

“How about a movie?” 

He smiled softly. “Yeah. That sounds good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble lmao cute 
> 
> did I credit Ayri correctly btw? I've never written for another fan's au so rip.


End file.
